Učitelj razbojnik i ptice
<=Priče ispod zmajevih krila Evo velike šume pune strašne zvjeradi, bučnih vodopada, crvenih jagoda, a bogme i drveća! Ona je toliko prostrana i neprohodna da u nju lovac uđe bez brade, a na drugi kraj izađe s bradom i brkovima. Mačka uđe sama, a pojavi se napolju s četvoro mačića, pijetao zađe zdrav i čitav, a na drugi kraj vjetar iznese samo jedno perce. Kad s istoka u šumu uđe nasmijano sunčano jutro, na drugom kraju, na zapadu, iziđe zamišljeno ve če ukrašeno naherenim mjesecom. Na kraju, kad u tu zamršenu prašumu zaluta kakav magarac, iz nje se pred noć pojave tri sita vuka. Čudna neka šuma! Iza šume, u plodnom kraju, nalazi se jedna još čudnija škola. Ona je, na prvi pogled, sasvim obična. Ulaze tu mališani: neki plav, neki crn ili siv, jedan vedar, drugi tmuran, poneki u maminim papučama ili čak i bos, a njegov drug u novim sjajnim cipelama. Ima ih s nožićem u džepu, s vrapcem u torbi, ili s perom za kapom. A šta se>na kraju od njih stvori? – E, u tome i leži pravo čudo! Poslije niza godina jedan od tih mališana postane prodavač duvana i ne miče se iz svoje radnjice, a njegov drug iz klupe pročuje se kao čuven istraživač i svjetski putnik kome je pretijesna čitava Zemaljska kugla, pa već razmišlja kako da se uspentra do Mjeseca. Dječak koji je u razredu sjedio i za njih i bockao ih olovkom u leđa postane ministar, a onaj koji je od njih prepisivao zadatke iščahuri se u čuvenog razbojnika od koga drhti čitav kraj. Tako se, dakle, ne gdašnji drugovi mališani raziđu svuda po svijetu kao rakova djeca (a rakova djeca pravi su majstori za ra zilaženje!) pa hajd, sad probaj da ih ponovo iskupiš! U č itelj ove škole oduvijek je među đacima bio poznat kao nepopravljiva dobri č ina. Istinu govore ć i, on je uvijek sa sobom nosio nekakav poduga čak prut i mrštio obrve praveći se na taj način strašan i strog, ali to nikog nije mogl o da prevari. Kad bi larma, i on bi dizao svoj prut i prijetio: – Ej, sad ć u nekog da bijem! Gledao je po razredu i skupljao obrve, ali nikad nije mogao da odabere toga "Nekog" koga ć e da bije. Svako mu je dijete na svoj na č in bilo drago, pa ko bi tu upotrijebio prut! Ako bi neki đ ak nešto isuviše skrivio, učitelj bi poslije završetka nastave ostao sam u >pustom razredu i po č eo da bije prutom ono mjesto na kom je sjedio krivac: – Nevaljalče jedan, hoćeš li drugi put biti dobar, je li? Evo ti jedna šiba, evo još jedna! Još, još! Aha, tako, tako! Kad bi mu se u činilo da je previše išibao učenikovo mjesto, dobri učitelj odjednom bi se rastužio i počeo da briše suze. – Vidi ti kako sam ja čovjek bez srca. Istukao sam ovako zlatnog dječaka. O, o, drugi put neću biti tako nemilosrdan. Kad je učitelj već ostario, jedne večeri dođe mu neki pticolovac i još s vrata poče da viče: – Ej, ti vrano stara, mudri gavrane, sovo učena, zar ti tako odgajaš svoje đake?! – No, no, tiše malo – ukroti ga stari učitelj. – Vidiš da je već suton i moje ruže u bašti tek su zaspale. Probudi ćeš ih svojom vikom. – Vrlo važno za ruže! – prodera se pticolovac. – Ta nisu to neki golubovi, pa da moram prema njima biti pažljiv. – Zbog čega, brate, vičeš? – upita ga učitelj. – Zbog tvojih bivših đaka. Zašto djecu nisi odgajao kako treba? – A šta su ti oni učinili? – Kako šta! – kreštao je pticolovac poput kreje. – Jedan tvoj bivši đak, sadašnji razbojnik, ispao je juče glavom, bradom i nogama iz one velike šume i ote mi mrežu za lovljenje ptica, tri kaveza i dva ulovljena kosa. Eto ti kako ti učiš djecu! –Hm, zbilja se ne sjećam da sam ih nekad tako nečem učio – začudi se čestiti starina. – Zamisli, ima ih pa se bave razbojništvom! A kad sam ja, molim te, predavao o razbojništvu i nekom dao peticu iz tog predmeta? – Šta ja znam – zlobno guknu pticolovac. – Tek ja sam juče zaslužio peticu iz trčanja, preskakanja i znojenja, a za sve to kriv je tvoj đak. Kad je pticolovac zamakao u mrkli mrak, nečujan kao sova, stari učitelj se zamisli. – E, vidiš li ti kako se kvare moji bivši đaci. Nema druge, moram da potražim toga razbojnika i da ga naučim pameti. Uzeću ga za uvo pa s njim opet u školu. Neće ga, majci, izaći dok se od njega ne isteše čestit čovjek. Već sjutradan učitelj uze u šake svoj stari prut, kojim je četrdeset godina prijetio đacima, i krene u veliku šumu da traži svog nevaljalog učenika. – Čuvaj se, učo, tamo se nalazi onaj čuveni razbojnik Petrekanja Pećina – opomenuše ga seljaci. – Petrekanja Pećina? Hm, hm, ko bi to mogao da bude? – zamisli se starac. – Aha, sad se sjećam! To je onaj mali pirgavi Perica Piljak. Čekaj ti samo, sad ću ja njemu pokazati. Taj mali napasnik često je od svojih drugova otimao lješnike i orahe, a ja sam mu ipak praštao. Išao je stari učitelj kroz šumu, išao i gunđao, sve dok ne stiže pred neku mrku pećinu. Pećina je zatvorena jakim hrastovim vratima. Pored njih vezan vuk, golema siva vučina. – No, no, kuco, imaš da budeš dobar – poprijeti mu učitelj prutom, pa prijateljski čuknu u vrata. – Domaćine, otvaraj! – Odbij od tvrđave! – zaori iz pećine nekakva glasina hrapava kao hrastova kora, tvrdokorna kao vojničke cokule, strašna kao ponoć pored starog groblja? – Odbij, inače ćeš se naći nos u nos s Petrekanjom Pećinom, vrlo najstrašnijim razbojnikom! – Oho-ho, baš se ja bojim pirgavog nosića Perice Piljka! – nasmija se učitelj. – Još ću ja tebi dati dvojku iz gramatike, jer se ne kaže "vrlo najstrašniji" nego "vrlo strašan". Jesi li razumio? Deder sad ponovi! Iza vrata se začu zbunjeno gunđanje: – Ma ko je to tamo? Glas mi je nešto poznat. – Ovdje je tvoj učitelj, Perice. Otvaraj brzo, nevaljalče jedan, jer sad ću nekog da bijem. Vrata na pećini brzo se otvoriše. Na njima se pojavi garav razbojnik, sav zarastao u kosu i bradu. On uplašeno pogleda učiteljev prut i promuca: – Oprostite, gospodine učitelju, nisam znao da ste to vi. – Dobro, dobro. Nego, reci ti nama, Perice, zašto ti ljudima otimaš mreže, kaveze i puštaš ulovljene ptice? Razbojnik uplašeno zažmirka. – Molim... Molim, gospodine učitelju, vi ste nas u školi učili da ptice ne treba loviti i slobodu im oduzimati. Evo, ja još uvijek pamtim i onu pjesmicu iz škole: Na prozoru kavez stoji, u kavezu ptica mala, a tužna je, vrlo tužna, tek što nije zaplakala... – O, pa ti si dobro dijete – radosno reče učitelj i pomilova ga po razbarušenoj kosurini. –Kako si onda mogao dospjeti u razbojnike? – Čik, nek pogodi neko šta je ovo! Razbojnik brže-bolje trže iz torbaka svoju kuburu, opali u tablu i viknu: – Ura, pogodio sam! Kad su u školi učili sabiranje, razbojnik Petrekanja umjesto zrnaca i štapića služio se olovnim kuglicama, olovku je zarezivao sjekirom, a umjesto pucaljke od zove služio se kuburom. Najzad je počeo svoje male drugove da vija po dvorištu topuzom, pa se učitelj naljuti i zovnu njegovu majku. – Stara, tvoje dijete se rđavo vlada. Šta da radim s njim? Puca iz kubure, bije se topuzom, torbak mu je pun baruta. Jednog dana čitava škola odletjeće mi u vazduh. – Gle ti nevaljalca! Ovamo s njim! – povika starica. Razbojnik se od straha zavuče pod svoju klupu, ali ga rasrđena majka zgrabi za uvo i napolje ga izvuče. – Ovamo daj te tvoje opasne igračke, nevaljalče jedan! – Pa ja se ne znam ničim drugim igrati nego ovim! – zaplaka Petrekanja. – Zašto velikom djetetu oduzimate igračke? Ražali se starom učitelju i uze da moli majku: – Ostavi mu njegove igračke. Ja ću se već potruditi da mu pokažem neke mnogo korisnije igre. – Ostavi, ostavi! – zagrajaše sva djeca kupeći se oko razbojnika. – Naš je Perica ipak dobar drug. Na te dječje riječi sasvim se smekša surovo razbojnikovo srce. Vidio je da su mu njegovi mali drugovi oprostili sve dotadašnje grubosti, pa mu iz očiju potekoše suze krupne kao divlje kestenje. Od toga dana, uz učiteljevu pomoć, razbojnik zaista poče sasvim drukčije upotrebljavati svoje igračke. Sjekirom i nožem načinio je pored škole golubarnik, nekoliko kućica za čvorke i strehu za vrapce. Topuzom je oko školskog dvorišta poudarao jake hrastove stubove i ogradio ga. – A šta je uradio s kuburom? – pitate. I za kuburu se našlo dosta posla. Kad bi se djeca zimi vraćala iz škole, razbojnik Petrekanja pratio ih je kroz obližnje gajeve u kojima su se u to doba godine javljali vuci. Čim bi u selu čuli pucanj, ljudi su obradovano uzvikivali: – Opa, Petrekanja ucmekao još jednog vučinu! Ubrzo je svaki đak u školi dobio šubaru od vu čjeg krzna, i to s naušnicama. Učitelj je dobio medvjeđu bundu, dok je sam Petrekanja i dalje nosio samo jednu običnu vunenu kapu, koju mu je njegova majka oplela od svog starog šala. – Ipak mi je najtoplije u ovoj kapi – govorio je on. – Čim je stavim na glavu, sjetim se da me mama još uvijek mnogo voli, pa mi više nije hladno oko srca. Sa svih strana oko škole se počeše kupiti ptice, jer su čvorci po čitavoj okolini nabrbljali čitave bajke o razbojnikovoj dobroti. Za pticama se, naravna, došunjao i onaj nevaljali pticolovac i počeo da razapinje svoje mreže i lukave zamke. Kad ga je opazio, Petrekanja nadiže viku i pojuri za njim. – Čekaj samo, nećeš mi se ni na nebu sakriti! Za r si opet došao da diraš moje dobre ptičice! Jurio ga i jurio čitav dan kroz osniježenu šumu, preko brda i dolina, ali kad predveče započe snježna vijavica, pticolovca nestade kao da je u zemlju propao. – Sigurno se sakrio negdje na nebo – progunđa Petrekanja i počeša se ispod svoje pletene kape. – On se, vjerovatno, i dosad tamo skitao loveći ševe. Sad nemam vremena da ga jurim, ali čim do đe školski odmor, potrudiću se već da se nekako uspentram na nebo i da ukebam tog nevaljalca. Poučavan od učitelja i od svoje mame, uvijek okružen djecom i pticama, bivši razbojnik bio se tako prodobrio da je ubrzo postao miljenac čitave škole. Kad bi izišao pred tablu da dgovara lekciju, čitav razred bio je spreman da mu šapuće. Čak bi se i ptice okupile po školskim prozorima, pa bi se čvorci razbrbljali i došaptavali mu sve što su znali i čuli od đaka, vrapci su grajali i hrabrili ga, a golub je umilno gukao da još više smekša učiteljevo srce. Ako Petrekanja pored sve njihove pomoći ipak nije znao lekciju, stara vrana na orahu preko puta ožalošćeno bi graknula: – Kvarr, grrozni kvarr: dobrri rrazbojnik Petrrekanja pogrrešno rradi rračun! Na kraju školske godine razbojnik je dobio odličnu ocjenu iz vladanja, osrednju iz učenja, a kao ljubitelj ptica dobio je na poklon knjigu "Pti čije carstvo", punu šarenih slika. Razgledajući tu zanimljivu knjižicu, Petrekanja se odjednom sjeti odbjeglog pticolovca i povika: – Eh, sad moram da potražim onog nevaljalca, jer kakva je hulja, taj će se uvući čak i u ptičije carstvo, pa će tek onda biti rusvaja. Najprije ću morati da pretražim nebo, jer gore ljeti ima dosta ševa, pa se taj sigurno šunja negdje oko njih. Razbojnik strpa u torbak svoju kuburu, topuz i ostalo oružje, pa opraštajući se od učitelja i djece reče: – Postaraću se da se vratim do početka nove školske godine. Ako li se pak zadugo nevratim, zna či da još uvijek lovim pticolovca. Doviđenja, drugovi, i pozdravite vranu koja je juče otišla svojoj sestri u goste. Prođe veselo ljeto, nastupi svijetla jesen, po če i nova školska godina, a razbojnik Petrekanja se nikako ne vraća. Čeka stari učitelj, izviruju đaci na prozor, ali od razbojnika ni traga. Tek ponekad, iza gomile oblačja na zapadu, bljesne žuta svjetlost i čuje se potmuo tutanj, pa čitav razred skoči na noge. – Eno ga, Perica puca iz kubure. Predveče, dok uz nebo rastu planine od oblaka, djeci se čini da u njima vide svog nezaboravnog druga. Opet je kosmat i obradatio, nečujno se šunja prema mjesecu i u ogromnoj ručerdi drži svoj topuz. Nekad u noći zašumori vjetar kao da je iza sela proletio plašljivi pticolovac. Odmah zatim prošiba zvijezda ostavljaju ći ognjen trag. Zar to nije zrno iz Petrekanjine kubure?! Ptice povazdan brbljaju o svom zaštitniku, a kad im se učini da iz daljine čuju njegov glas, one nadignu silnu graju i polete mu u susret, ali – to nije bio on. To samo uz dubodoline huji vječita skitnica i beskućnik vjetar. Žao starom učitelju njegovog dobrog đaka, pa moli vranu da ga malkice potraži po svijetu. Poletje vrana iznad stare šume i brzo se izgubi s vidika. Letjela je tako nekoliko dana, vidjela mnogo orašja po bregovima i brojne piliće po dvorištima. Kad se konačno vratila natrag, ona pred učitelja baci staru pletenu kapu, koju je razbojnik izgubio jureći za pticolovcem, i tužno graknu: – Kvarr Petrrekanja! Kvarr Petrrekanja! Učitelj je uzdahnuo za svojim starim đakom koji je otrčao bogzna kud, možda i na kraj svijeta, samo da uhvati pticolovca. Kapu je poklonio vrani, a ona je odnese u svojegnijezdo i snese u nju jaja. Kad se izlegoše mali vranići, bilo im je toplo u mekoj vunenoj kapi i tako je, dakle, razbojnik Petrekanja i poslije svog nestanka koristio pticama. Zaista: kvarr Petrrekanja! Kud li je on otišao, gdje li se skita?